Shun's Tiny Little Secret
by NoahEarlGraves
Summary: SHUN IS A GIRL. What happens when our little Andromeda saint is a girl all along? How did the others find out? Why was she hiding it in the first place? What now? Fem!Shun so obviously gender-bender. If it says the Story Not Found you can click into my author's profile and click from My Stories.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya is NOT mine. The pick up line is not mine either.**_

 _ **Shun's POV**_

The gods must hate me.

That has to be the case right?

If they didn't then why am I stuck here in this hell-sewn dress? It's a lovely dress with a nice deep red colour, one of Saori-san's of course, but it has to be one of the most uncomfortable things I have ever had to wear.

 _Flashback_

 _The six of us, Seiya on the carpet reading a comic, Shiryu reading a book on the single sofa, Ikki nii-san shipping a glass or cold drink, Saori-san humming a tune while reading on a rocking chair, and Hyoga sitting on the loveseat beside me as always, we were just lounging around the 'family' room together. It was a peaceful morning as always. No one really said anything, just enjoying the feel of peace. Times like this don't happen all the time for saint like us. It's either war or the lot of us were all separated. I'm so happy. It's warm here, it's as if we're a real family. There was a pregnant silence between all of us. It wasn't awkward; just silence._

 _Unfortunately, that peace didn't last for long enough._

" _Guuyyys, I'm so bored! Let's go to the beach! C'mon, we deserve to have some fun after all those hellish trainings don't we? Ne, Saori-san? Let's go to the beach together, Saori-san!", Saori only smiled at Seiya's antics before saying, "I don't see the problem with that; in fact, it sounds like a splendid idea but I'm afraid I have some business to attend to today. You all will have to arrange it and go without me". That was all she said before leaving with a chuckle and heading straight towards her limo outside._

 _That leaves the five of us._

 _Normally I wouldn't be against just about anything non-life threatening that any of them suggests but today I felt rather uneasy. After all it's, uh… any female's worst nightmare._

 _I'm on my period._

 _Of course I would go to the beach with them but it'll be risking it. After all, these guys are pretty unpredictable. Seiya could already be plotting on how to get all of us wet without our approval for all I know and you girls know how that goes. More of all, it's too late for me to go buy a tampon now AND I certainly cannot go around bare chested in front of any of them anymore; I'm not as young as I used to be. Wow, I sound so old._

 _What's worse is Hyoga actually lighted up at the idea, "yea, that sounds like fun. Been awhile since the five of us did anything together like the old times". Shiryu only 'hn'-ed and nodded in approval but it's enough to get me thinking a mile a minute. I know I'm exaggerating but I can't help it. I can't let them know who… what I really am. One of two things can happen: either they'll not think it's a big deal while it is a big deal or they think it's a big deal while it is a big deal and I'll have friends to get through that big deal. I won't be telling you what that "big deal" is right now._

 _Nii-san looked at me. I know that look. It's the I-am-concerned-about-you-but-I-can't-and-don't-want-to-show-it-but-I'm-darn-worried-so-please-be-okay look. So, instead of speaking out my concerns, I do what I always do: put on a smile and pretend everything's okay while beating around the bush._

" _I don't think I can go with you guys. I'm honestly not feeling very well", I said lamely. Though, it's enough to make everyone (except Ikki of course) worry. Okay, that's an understatement; their eyes are as side as saucers now. That is saying a lot considering that we're saints who are hardly surprised over anything (except Seiya of course, being the drama-queen he is)._

 _Hyoga's the first to give a real response. He came closer to me and felt my forehead, "You don't have a fever". I blushed at the closeness. Hyoga's face is closer to mine than it needs to be. I can sense Ikki nii-san growling from here. "-what exactly is wrong with you? Do you know?", Hyoga continued. I must have not listened to the first quarter of what he said. I was too mesmerized by him, much to Ikki's distaste. Even though I've known Hyoga for most of my life I still haven't got over that little crush I had on him. Yes, I have a crush on him._

 _I shook my head to shake off the thought, 'Snap out of it Shun! You're a man to him! You can't think like that', I scolded myself mentally. Before replying, "I honestly don't know what's wrong but I don't think I'll stand the heat", nice going Shun. 'You're a trainee from Andromeda Island and they know it', once again I thought to myself mentally. God, I'm a terrible liar._

 _To make it worse, the others aren't buying the excuse. I'm sure Ikki nii-san would be face palming right now if only he could. I shot Nii-san a short hopeful look but I know he's not going to help me. I have to get out of this one myself and Ikki-nii knows it._

 _Time Lapse_

 _Okay, so my lie didn't work and therefore here I am in a hoodie. Yes, at the beach. They dragged me here; kind of literally._

 _Ikki nii-san didn't help me, he just does what he does best: disappear, the whole time even though he's not approving the situation either. If anything, I think he knows there's something I need to do. That I'd have to tell them sooner or later_

 _but I'm not ready._

 _I'm not ready to face the consequences of not only potentially losing my friends' trust (hurting their feelings at the worst case scenario- I'm afraid they'd think I don't trust them) and facing the consequences any female in the saint hierarchy has to face. This can be considered treason actually. I'll explain how so to you in a while._

 _Right now Hyoga is approaching me in his blue swimming trunks with drinks in hand. I smiled brighter when he handed a can of mango juice to me, "Your favourite, right?", he said. It's more like a statement than anything. "Thank you", I said gratefully. He smiled back brighter too, a very handsome smile I must say, before taking a sip of his own drink._

" _Shun, are you okay? Do you need to get out of the sun?", Hyoga said worriedly. I must be blushing red enough to make him think I'm sick._

 _I stuttered, "I-I'm fine, Hyoga", yep, I'm a terrible liar. I do have an old crush on Hyoga but I love him not THAT way… or at least I hope so. Frankly, being the smart ass he is, Hyoga is not convinced. He left without a words towards the place that rents out beach umbrella before I get a say in it. He returned and places it to be over me before smiling and sitting beside me._

 _Before I could thank him or say 'you really shouldn't have' Shiryu suddenly tapped my shoulder gently, "We could always go home if you want, Shun", he said with concern, more assuring than anything but it's not making me anything but panicked slightly._

" _No, no, I'm good, you guys go have fun", I said hurriedly, the last thing I wanted was to ruin their fun._

" _Ano~ can we please take some shades here? They ran out of beach umbrellas", a pair of very good looking girls are standing before us, blushing like hopeless admirers. They seemed very interested. Definitely in us that is, not the umbrella._

 _That is when Seiya chose to skip to us from wherever the hell he might have been. "Heya ladies", he grinned goofily. The girls looked at him nervously. Hyoga can't help but snicker and I had to suppress one. Shiryu just shook his head._

 _We all know what's going to happen next. It's like 1-2-3. This happens ALL the time when we settle anywhere in the public. Remember our (ehem, mostly my) admirers at the Galaxian War Tournament a few years ago?_

 _Girls will come in versions of throwing themselves at us. Excuses and all that to be around us._

 _Seiya will come and say something so horribly wrong._

 _The girls will leave feeling awkward/humiliated/annoyed/… you name it._

 _Seiya opened his big mouth, "You look like an angel that fell from heaven and hit its face on a pavement", that's it._

" _O..kay", the girls said in unison aaand they're gone._

 _Shiryu chuckled. That's the least of his worries. Hyoga and I were almost sent rolling on the blanket, laughing out loud._

 _It doesn't help that Seiya is oblivious to what he has done wrong,_ as always _._

 _I calmed myself and smiled. Poor Seiya._

 _Then it went on so quickly. So anti-climatic. Seiya just picked me up and literally ran for it._

 _He then dumped me in the water._

 _For the first time in my life I swore, "Shit!"._

 _The all-loving Andromeda saint just swore. All hell broke loose._

To be continued...

 **Cielle: uh oh… sorry, I haven't thought of the perfect way to make them act out the part where Shun will be found out so I'm leaving it there for now. I'm opened to suggestions so please tell me if you have any! Thank you for reading ^^ I promise I'll make the discovery on the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The three bronze turned divine saints stood there in shock their sweet green-haired friend swore. Cross that, shock is an understatement. All those years they knew him, he has never once swore despite all the hardships of war and boy were they hard but Shun would never, never, NEVER, ever swore. Being 'shocked' says the least; they were horrified. Even that might've been an understatement too.

 **Shun's POV**

Oh goodness no, I just made them worried. By reflex I place my arm over my chest to cover the now-visible the binding bandage under my, now see through, white shirt. I then quickly said, "Please excuse me", while running in human pace as naturally as possible towards the men's washroom. _Hoping_ that they'll be too shocked from my outburst that they wouldn't come after me.

 _Hoping_

 **Hyoga's POV**

Shun swore. I never thought I'd live to see that happen. From Seiya and Shiryu's expression I can deduct, so did they. Seiya's practically gawking, don't ask what else, while Shiryu's eyes widen like saucers, which is saying a lot considering this IS Shiryu. The ever-so-calm dragon saint.

I was the first to recover. Which felt like an eternity in our saint-like speed, but really it's just half a second.

"Shun!", I called out, "Shun! Shun! Come back! What's wrong?!", I quickly ran towards him fast I could without looking _too_ inhumane as I'm already making a scene. Shun must be uncomfortable with that because he quickened his pace too.

Just before I get to touch his shoulder he slammed the washroom door in my face. My reflex are fast enough to not get any impact from the slamming but mentally I was crushed. This is not Shun. Where's the gentle Shun I've always known? He'd never slam a door in someone's face. Irritated or not.

I wasn't the least bit angry at what he did but I was agitated. 'What's wrong with Shun?', 'Is he alright?', 'Why did tell me he's fine just minutes ago?', 'Was he lying?', no, I shook my head. Shun never lied. It's just not him.

It was faint but I can hear it. It tore my heart for some reason. I can hear a soft sob, nearly inaudible, from inside.

Choosing to not to be hard on him or the door I called to him softly, "Shun? Please come out".

Before I said anything further Seiya made his presence known, Shiryu beside him. "Yea man, if it's about that thing I just pulled off I'm sorry. Shun please just open the door. I've brought a change of clothes for you. It's mine, it should fit.", Seiya said. If I'm irritated at anyone, it would be Seiya, it IS his fault; but like him, I'm just as puzzled at what could possibly upset Shun.

Is there anything to be really upset about getting wet?

 **Shun's POV**

I was shaking. Despite knowing that my identity is not busted just yet I couldn't open the door. Before I know it tears began rolling down my face. I caught a tear and thought, 'Why am I crying? It's going to be fine. They haven't found out about anything'. I should just act as natural as possible, if possible that is. I've been weird since a few moments ago, they won't buy an 'everything-is-fine' excuse.

It broke my heart. The reality is. I've got to come clean. I knew that but when I got wet (ceh, such a lame reason -my darker side thought) I just lost it. I lost control. The stress is too much.

That's it. I want to come clean. It's now or never.

I swallowed a nonexistent bile and opened the door timidly. As I opened the door and there they stood. Their faces white with shock.

Their minds didn't seem to register the presence of the bandage moments ago before I covered my chest. Courtesy to the shock I bet.

but now they did. ****.

 **No one's POV**

They were quiet and still quite even though they recovered from the second big shock that day.

Hyoga grasped Shun's hand in his out of reflex. Fearing that he's disappear behind the door again. Seiya threw a small apologetic smile and offered Shun the towel which he gladly took to wrap around his own delicate shivering frame. "Shun… when did you get hurt?", Shiryu asked worriedly before shaking his head and changing the question, "Never mind that, let me see the wound. It got wet with salt water. It must hurt. Running like that might've opened th-".

Shiryu was cut off when Shun suddenly look at them sharply.

The green haired youth couldn't stand it. The secret has to come out today. This very hour.

"Guys", he started slowly, "lets go somewhere…", he gently pried Hyoga's hands of his before continuing. "More secluded". Shun walked without as much as looking at them once. The puzzled trio followed silently. All worried in varying degrees.

Time lapse (after they got to a more secluded spot at the beach)

"Guys… I have a confession to make", the three others cocked their heads forward slightly in curiosity while preparing for the worse. Shun could be fighting a certain inner dark God for all they know.

It came out simple and flat but that didn't lessen the blow, "I'm a girl".

The others looked as if Hades has just revived. Yes, even Shiryu. The world seemed to have stopped for Shun. What seems like seconds felts like an eternity before...

"WHAT!?"


End file.
